clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metalmanager
Hey, This is the new Metalmanager talk page. see the archive here. Archive I archived it for you. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 21:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Really? Really? You are? Cool!-- Barkjon 22:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) That's cool! How did you get to the secret level?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 23:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Well for some reason I can't get past the time trial, so I can't get to the secret level!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 00:10, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I cannot get past the time trial, too.--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 03:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Yes! I got Compressed Air Mode. Do you have to unlock it every time?VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 03:13, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Never Mind. VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 03:17, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! Look at my talk page. The top header. Someone named Franklamp did that. Comment on the message to me. Weird, huh?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 16:34, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the award. It looks cool! ---Zylo YouTube? Do you have a YouTube account? I do, it's under the name of Tigranater. --[[User:Tigernose|'''TiG3rn0se]] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 22:31, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Wall of Fame I think it's a teeny tiny bit early, but i'll put you on the Wall Of Fame by the end of January, ok!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) w00t! my tooth fell out! finally!!! w00t!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 14:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) What the? Why did you do that? Obviously you want to speak L33t, l1k3 m3, L0LZ!!11!!11!!! L0LZ i So FuNNi!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 14:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) 1 s0rTA l1K3 tA1k1n L1k3 tH1s! BuT 1t g3Ts aNN0y1nG aFt3R a wH1l3! I should stop now....lol... --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 14:58, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Wow, leet is almost as annoying as stroodel! Just Kidding. I'm bored, maybe I will make a page comparing them. --VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 14:59, 24 December 2008 (UTC) What's the difference between l33t and Str00del? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 15:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Well, in str00del, you just capitalize every other letter and use 0's instead of o's on some words. In 733t (yes, that is the commonly accepted spelling) you use numbers as much as possible. VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 15:04, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Signiture Test Yet another one. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit!) 15:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit!) 15:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit!) 15:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit!) 15:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit!) 15:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 17:21, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 17:21, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 17:21, 24 December 2008 (UTC) CPL Ok, i'm not going on Southern Lights!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 15:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, didn't see that message, sorry. --VercoolE=MC2Why is everyone looking at me? Oh................! 16:03, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 16:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Guess for 2nd Prize Is the number 62?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:26, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Nope, sorry! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:30, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Is it 56?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:31, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Close but no --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:32, 24 December 2008 (UTC) 57 or 55, either one?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:32, 24 December 2008 (UTC) SO CLOSE! --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:33, 24 December 2008 (UTC) 54!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:35, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Let me guess...................... 53?--Vercool TALK 2 ME! 19:36, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Double NO! --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:37, 24 December 2008 (UTC) 58! Is it 58?!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:37, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Well.....Flystar.......YOU WIN!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ahem! What's the rare account's username and password? Answer on my talk so no one will know!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:41, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Well, seeing that you are already my friend, I think I won't guess for prize 3. l0l. 733t! Vercool TALK 2 ME! 19:44, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Uhh, Flystar, people WILL know! they can just click on your talk can't they? --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:45, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Well, how will you deliver the password to me then and the name?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:46, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I got an idea! Let's go on my prank and say it, ok?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:47, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Well, if i go to your prank, they will know because...YOU JUST TOLD ME TO PUT IT THERE! so they would go there and get the name and pass. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Use email! Vercool TALK 2 ME! 19:51, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Good Idea! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:52, 24 December 2008 (UTC) But wait! I don't have the right e-mail address on my account!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Well, go here then! --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 19:55, 24 December 2008 (UTC) That isn't secure.Vercool TALK 2 ME! 20:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) It's not that rare! Compared to Flystar it isn't.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 20:08, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I know its not that rare but its still cool! --[[User:Metalmanager|'''Metalmanager]] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 20:12, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Who did he get? Vercool TALK 2 ME! 20:13, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Remember, the higher the number between 1 the better the prize! (i.e 1 - 1000 = better prize!) --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 20:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) He got a penguin i made called "Metalwinner" --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit! Learn!) 20:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) My 2nd Award! You're a great user, and a great friend so you deserve my second award! --[[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 13:49, 25 December 2008 (UTC) You're a master of Card Jitsu. Then please help! Hey, since you're a ninja, and you have your own CJ guide, can you please make this article better. It's a tactic guide for Card-Jitsu. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 22:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) You're Scottish right? Seeing that you live in Scotland, could you put up the Scottish Residence template rather than the UK residence. You see, I changed the UK residence pic to Big Ben, therefore it needs to be an England Residence template. In other words just type in on your userpage and Voila! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 23:11, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Ahh, hes offline, I know coz hes in teh bedroom playing Sonic Unleashed, hes my bro u see, Oh did U know i made teh scot template? Il put it on his page for him --Sk8itbot08 my first pin Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 23:14, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah I have a PS2. I also have 2 memory cards, 52 games, (half won't load),and 1 controller. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 14:26, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I only have a Genesis and a PS2!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 14:29, 26 December 2008 (UTC) LOL!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 14:32, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I'm going to play Club Penguin for a while... I will be on Half Pipe at the Pizza Parlour. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 14:34, 26 December 2008 (UTC) you rock. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 15:11, 26 December 2008 (UTC) That's my secret!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:03, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry. I just got angered! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!' 17:54, 26 December 2008 (UTC) It was just wayyy... too long! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 17:57, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Signiture Test! Yay, another one! --Image:My name.png (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:19, 26 December 2008 (UTC) --Image:My name.png (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:19, 26 December 2008 (UTC) --Image:My name.png (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:19, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, maybe that didnt work, but hopefully this will. --Image:My name.png (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:20, 26 December 2008 (UTC) --Image:My name.png (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:20, 26 December 2008 (UTC) --Image:My name.png (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:20, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Nope.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 18:23, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Lets try this again! -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:23, 26 December 2008 (UTC) -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:23, 26 December 2008 (UTC) -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:23, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Oh Come on! THIS HAD BETTER WORK! -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:27, 26 December 2008 (UTC) -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:27, 26 December 2008 (UTC) -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:27, 26 December 2008 (UTC) OH I GIVE UP! -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:29, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Okay its working now -- (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 18:29, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Because on the "Announcements" section, people are just discussing about the law.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:36, 26 December 2008 (UTC) P.S: Do you like my siggy? yeah the law talk is outragus, i meen, how hard is it to obey a few rules? if you like the wiki then obey the wikis rules --Sk8itbot08 my first pin, Jetpack Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... Click 18:39, 26 December 2008 (UTC) P.S nice sig, both of you Signature Ok. Do you want to copy my old signature?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:41, 26 December 2008 (UTC) You can find it here at the signature section at the Honorable Mention. Copy it by view ing the source.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:51, 26 December 2008 (UTC) That's good!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:38, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, this is my final Signiture! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]] Image:Yellow_puffle_haha.png [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 20:29, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Ohhhh...Kaaaayyy, just gonna...go fix that... Okay, hope this works... --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]'' Image:Yellow_puffle_haha.png [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 20:33, 26 December 2008 (UTC) This keep happening! this had ''better'' work! --[[User:Metalmanager|Metalmanager]]' [[User talk:Metalmanager|Talk To Me!]] 20:35, 26 December 2008 (UTC) yeah... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!''' 20:55, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Do you think I am ready to apply for rollback? --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 22:01, 26 December 2008 (UTC)